Goods
Goods are the most common commodity to spend in Research, along with Supplies and Gold Coins. There are currently 22 Goods available. Goods are found in specific Provinces and are randomly generated per Account. In order to use the Deposit you must first capture the Province by either killing any resistance or by negotiating with the current owner. 'Deposits' Every resource have its own Deposit. For example, in order to make Glass you would need a Quartz Deposit. Note however, that you can produce any resource so long you've unlocked the appropriate Goods Building. But having the appropriate Deposit will make it much, much more faster as well as efficient. Therefore it is usually recommended to Trade commodities with other Players. *In update of version 0.10.0.7497 (6.6.2012), players will own an unlimited amount of raw material deposit. 'Goods Buildings' Goods Buildings are used to create, yeah, you guessed it. Goods. They are unlocked through Research & Technology. Goods Buildings are usually very costly and require a large chunk of your population. Your population being enthusiastic does not benefit your Goods Buildings. The Goods Buildings share the same mechanic that of any Supplies Building. However, the durations are notably longer and the gain is lower. It will also cost you Gold Coins and Supplies in order to use the Goods Building. For example, a Tier 1 Goods Building would require 100 Gold Coins and 100 Supplies to work for 4 Hours. 'Tiers' As far as I can tell, Goods can be split into different Tiers. Every continent(Currently 80 players maximum) will have at least 1 of every Deposit. However, this is heavily mitigated due to the fact that there will always be in-active players on your Continent. Luckily, it has been confirmed that the Developers have found a workaround for this and is currently going through its final testing stages and is due release Soon™. 'Tier 1' Tier 1 consists of Dye, Lumber,' Marble', Stone and Wine. *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 100 Gold Coins, 100 Supplies or 1 resource bonuses *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 200 Gold Coins, 200 Supplies or 2 resource bonuses *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 400 Gold Coins, 400 Supplies or 4 resource bonuses *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 600 Gold Coins, 600 Supplies or 6 resource bonuses 'Tier 2' Tier 2 consists of Cloth, Ebony, Jewelry, Limestone and Iron *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 200 Gold Coins, 200 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 400 Gold Coins, 400 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items): 800 Gold Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 1 200 Gold Coins, 1 200 Supplies 'Tier 3' Tier 3 consists of Alabaster, Copper, Gold, Granite and Honey *Cost of 4 Hour Production (1 or 5 items): 400 Gold Coins, 400 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production (2 or 10 items): 800 Gold Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production (4 or 20 items) : 1 600 Gold Coins, 1 600 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production (6 or 30 items): 2 400 Gold Coins, 2 400 Supplies 'Tier 4' Tier 4 consists of Brick, Glass, Rope and Salt *Cost of 4 Hour Production: 800 Gold Coins, 800 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production: 1 600 Gold Coins, 1 600 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production: 3 200 Gold Coins, 3 200 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production: 4 800 Gold Coins, 4 800 Supplies 'Tier 5' Tier 5 '''consists of '''Basalt, Brass and Silk. *Cost of 4 Hour Production: 1600 Gold Coins, 1600 Supplies *Cost of 8 Hour Production: 3200 Gold Coins, 3200 Supplies *Cost of 1 Day Production: 6400 Gold Coins, 6400 Supplies *Cost of 2 Days Production: 9600 Gold Coins, 9600 Supplies Improved Goods Buildings Later on in Forge of Empires you will eventually unlock Improved Goods Buildings. The first Improved Goods Building is unlocked in High Middle Age and it's the Improved Stone Mason. As of now there are currently 3 Improved Goods Buildings. The latter 2 being unlocked in Late Middle Age. Those are; Category:Resource